Crush
by Chibi-akuma-no-kage
Summary: Sakura has a crush and its not Sasuke. It's Iruka. But Iruka's Married to Kakashi. What will she do? KakaIru mild NarSasu R rating just to be safe. i suck a summaries so just read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** YAY I'm starting to _Finally _write a story. I've been thinking about it for a while but now I'm finally doing it. Hopefully it won't turn out like crap. I'm trying to put all my writing ability into this (what writing ability?) and hope it's a really good story or at least ok. This is Iruka/Kakashi story and it will have Sakura bashing!!(YAY) if you don't like that well then don't read ok! It also has a little Sasuke/Naruto. This is bye no means an Iruka/Sakura story (that's soooooooooo gross.) or Sakura and anyone else ok! Now that I've blabbered long enough on with the story. Also this is probably going to be a really slow start and were not going to get in to the main conflict for a couple chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto never will TT If I did Kakashi and Iruka would get it on in the show and all the girls would be magically killed off.

**Warnings: **Will contain Yaoi or if not that shounen ai. Ok so if you don't like don't read.

**Comments: **Please. I would really like to know how good I I'm at writing and I won't know if I should stop if you don't tell me.

Now on with the story!!

Life was _perfect_. Or at least at perfect as life could get. I mean he had a nice home, a good job, great friends and a loving husband. What more could anyone ask for? Not much. Unfortunately for Iruka things were going to get a whole lot worse.

"Kakashi! Where do you think you're going this early?" Iruka mumbled that was half a wine from the bed almost asleep. Kakashi smiled and continued his journey to the bed room door glancing at the clock. 5:15 way too early for him to be up. Kakashi sighed. He had to go meet team seven. He had already told his lover that the night before but of course they had been up late so he might have forgotten. Oh well Kakashi thought to him self he would probably be back before Iruka was even out of bed.

By the time Kakashi showered and got dressed it was 6:00 and he was an hour late. When Kakashi finally did arrived to the meeting place, Naruto was asleep on the ground, head resting in Sasuke lap, his eyes drooping. He smirked and look for Sakura but found he no where near. He frowned. That was unlike Sakura to be later that him. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and froze for a minuet before jumping up, knocking Naruto's head off him and waking him up.

"Wha?? Who? Uhhh? Who's attacking Sasuke, I'll protect you." Naruto yelled jumping up drawing a kunai, preparing for battle.

"It's nothing you dope. It's just Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke mumbled looking away, the slightest blush appearing on his cheeks.

Kakashi just grinned at them and asked where Sakura was. "She had to got do something…ummm lets see here….no I don't remember" Naruto said as he scratched him head.

"That's unlike her. Maybe one of you should got find her while I got back to bed ne?" Kakashi joked as he yawed underneath his mask.

Naruto's eye's narrowed at him and was about to speak but before he could say anything Sasuke spoke up. "Me and Naruto will go find her Kakashi-sensei so you can go back to bed. In fact you can have the day off and me, Naruto and Sakura will train on our own ok?"

It was unlike Sasuke to try and trick Kakashi like this. Maybe he really wanted to go make out with Naruto. He looked at Sasuke pleading face.Yup really disparate. What the hell it was Saturday which meant Iruka did not have classes. Having a whole day to spend time with his husband didn't seem that bad at all. He and Iruka hadn't got much alone time in forever. The last time he remembered being alone was there wedding night, and that seemed like forever ago. Yep that was one of the greatest nights Kakashi could remember having.

_**Flash Back**_

"_I love you" he whispered in to his husband's ear. His **husband. **His lover, friend, life and now finally his husband. He was so happy._

_Iruka groaned and leaned back in his lovers embrace. "I love you too. So very much." He then kissed Kakashi's mouth and ran his hand's through his hair. Kakashi deepened the kiss and pulled Iruka so he was straddling his waist._

_They pulled apart a few minuets later both out of breath, looking into each others eyes. Iruka then bursted out laughing. _

"_Sorry," he replied though the giggles "But I just can't believe Sasuke was caught in such a…compromising position." Kakashi chuckled at that remembering Sasuke and Naruto at the reception, both drunk, and making out for all to see. He couldn't wait to till he got to see them just to bug them._

_As Kakashi was remembering Iruka took advantage of his loss of attention and disposed of Kakashi's and his shirts and going for the pants. Kakashi smirked at this. "Getting a little ahead of your self are we?"_

"_No. Just getting to the good part" Iruka got up and pulled Kakashi along with him directing them to the bedroom._

"_And how do you know it's going to be the good part ne?"_

_Iruka didn't answer him. He pushed Kakashi down on to the bed and startled his waist again and leaned down for a kiss. And it was the good part._

Kakashi shook him self from his daze and turned to go back home to bed. To Iruka. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura was at home sleeping. No she wasn't sleeping she was dreaming. And who might you think she would be dreaming about? Not Sasuka who she pretends to love. No she dreams of who she truly loves or at least truly believes she does. She dreams of Iruka, her old sensei. She dreams of him finally noticing her and forgetting all about Kakashi and then together running off in to the sunset. But then it is only a dream. Dreams are something's that rarely happen in real life but Sakura doesn't seem to believe this. She thinks she has waited long enough and it was time to claim what is hers. She does not realize how badly thing will turn out for her if she fails.

"Move over. You take up to much space." Was the good morning Iruka got from his lover. Iruka just snorted and mumble something Kakashi didn't hear. Kakashi smirked and then proceeded to shove Iruka over to the side and take away all his blankets.

"AHHHHHH! _Cold_! You bastard give them back." Iruka was always grumpy in the morning Kakashi thought to himself and wrapped the blankets more securely around him.

"Kakashi give them back _NOW_!" Iruka tried to pull them away but only got himself tangled in the sheets. Kakashi just grinned and turned over.

"Kakashi-kun give them back please. I'm cold." Iruka pouted to Kakashi. Kakashi did nothing.

"Fine I'm leaving!" Iruka was about to storm off when a cold hand grabbed his shoulders and pulled him backwards on to the bed. Before he could speak there was a searching mouth on his and Kakashi had straddled his waist. Iruka felt Kakashi's hot lips leave his and kiss there way to his ear.

"Bastard am I? Well we'll just have to see about that now wont we?"

"Kakashi…" Iruka sighed before he flipped them over so he was straddling Kakashi's waist. Iruka smirked and leaned down for a kiss. He then followed Kakashi's same path to his ear.

"Yes you are a bastard, but I promise I won't tell anyone. It will be just between us." Kakashi then wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck and pulled him down so that there noses were touching.

"Well if I'm such a bastard then I guess I won't have to go easy on you, eh?" Iruka just grinned and kissed Kakashi before rolling off him and to the side.

"I love you" They both seemed to say at once. And then Kakashi smiled. And then Iruka smiled. And they were both so very happy they felt nothing could ever change that. But they were wrong.

"Sasuke-kun why do we have to have get Sakura-chan? Why can't we just go back to my place hmm?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke seemed to want to slap his head.

"You're such a dope you know that. Were not going to get Sakura. I was able to manipulate Kakashi-sensei into believing we would go train when really were going to make out ok? And were not going to your place because it's a mess and it really smells and stuff ok?" Sasuke sighed. "Baka" He added as almost an after thought. He then took his hand and pulled him in the direction of his house.

"We need to get out of bed sometime today you know that right?" Iruka questioned. Kakashi and he had been in bed doing stuff… all day and it was now 4:00 in the afternoon and Kakashi seemed to not be letting up anytime soon. Kakashi moved his head to rest between Iruka's head and shoulder and tangled his lags with Iruka's telling Iruka that there was no way either one of them was leaving that bed right now.

BANG

Well there went there peace and quiet. Kakashi made no sign of moving and Iruka was pretty sure he was trying to play dead.

"Fine I'll get it don't worry about it." Iruka mumbled as he pulled on a pare of pants and looked for a shirt to go with it.

"Thanks Ru you're awesome." Kakashi said sleepily.

"Yeah yeah I know you don't have to tell me more that once." Iruka grinned at him. He pulled on one of Kakashi's undershirts and ran to answer the door.

"Gomen." An out of breath Iruka said. "I was asleep." He looked up to find Tsunade-sama standing right in front of him.

"Oh Hokage-sama how are you? Would you like to come in?" Iruka asked smiling as a light blush crept upon his cheeks.

"Where's Kakashi?" was all she said as she entered the room.

"Oh he's asl…" was all Iruka was able to get out before another voice spoke up.

"I'm here Hokage-sama. Is there something I could do for you?" Kakashi inquired as he came out of the bedroom, now fully clothed.

"Yes. There were a couple missing-nin's seen along the boarder and I put a team together to go and find them. I know you just got back from a two week mission so this is why I'm asking. It's not an order." Tsunade looked apologetically over at Iruka, knowing full well he was going to take the mission but she was short Jounin right now and she really needed the help.

"How long do you think it will take?" Kakashi diverted his eye away from Iruka's. He knew how much Iruka hated when he left and Kakashi didn't blame him. He was very _glad_ Iruka stayed here at home where it was safe (most of the time) and _never_ left the village. This way he didn't have to worry over if he was ok or not. If he was coming home or not. Iruka did.

"Shouldn't take more than a week at the most." They all noticed that she was a little hesitant with her answer. Kakashi looked over at Iruka expecting to meet disappointed eyes, but they were looking at the floor.

"I'll…umm do it." Kakashi said in a small voice, as if that would make sure Iruka wouldn't hear the truth.

"Thank you Kakashi." She handed him a folder and dared to look at Iruka. He was leaning on the couch; eye's drawn to the floor, hands clenched at his sides, a frown upon his face. And she had put that frown there. _Nice going Tsunade_ she thought to her self.

"I'll be going now. Goodbye Iruka. Goodbye Kakashi." And now seeing that she had destroyed the happiness that was here before, she quietly left. Iruka didn't even wait for Kakashi to say something. It was what he said every time something like this happened. _"I'm sorry Iruka-kun, but you know it's my job. I could be help saving lives alright? Don't be mad with me, well do something fun when I get back ok? Don't be sad cause I'll be back before you know it. I promise."_

Iruka _hated _that speech. Because that meant he was leaving him and he wasn't sure when he would be back, or if he'd be back. FUCK!!! Fuck Tsunade for asking him and Fuck Kakashi for saying yes. Iruka went in to the bedroom and slammed the door. The rational part of him knew he was acting childish and that it was Kakashi's job. It was what he had been trained his entire life for. He _had_ to do it. It was what he was good at. But there was a greater part of him that seemed to forget this or just not care.

So he was in their bedroom, sitting on their bed and all he could think about was what if this time Kakashi didn't come back? Over and over again and it was making him sick. Over and over and over…_What if? WHAT IF HE DIED? What then? _And Iruka didn't feel good. He was dizzy and wanted to lie down but he already was so what now? He wanted…. He wanted….Kakashi. But where was he? Not here.

And then there were arms around him. They pulled him up and into an embrace. Hot hands wiped away his tears. He had been crying? He hadn't even noticed. There were no words this time. Just hands holding him, rocking him. It wasn't until a couple hours passed that words were used.

"I love you Iruka. Don't you ever forget that understand! I love you so much it hurts. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…." Over and over and over again the words were spoken.

"Oh God Kakashi I love you to. So very much. I never want to lose you." Kakashi understood. He felt the same way. No other words were spoken as Kakashi proceeded to make sweet, gentle love to him.

For Sakura life was great, or so she thought. She had over heard Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san talking about it. She remembered….

"_So did you find some one?" Shizune asked as she walked in to the Hokage's office._

"_Yes. But I'm kind of wishing I hadn't." She sighed and rested he head on her desk._

"_You didn't!" No reply_

"_I thought we agreed you were going to give Kakashi-san a break for a while. He just got back from a two week mission that was only spouse to last eight day's. Oh god poor Iruka-kun. He's always so depressed when Kakashi-san is gone."_

"_I know I know," Tsunade yelled. She knew full well how depressed Iruka got when Kakashi was gone. **Everyone** knew that. There was a reason she hated sending Kakashi on missions. That was the main reason why she **never** sent Kakashi and Naruto out on missions at the same time. Double worrying for Iruka, which meant a very sad Iruka. _

"_He was the only one I could find. And trust me I tried to find someone else but there was no one. There was a reason I was looking for a Jounin remember? I gave him a choice if that helps and he said yes."_

"_I guess it dose a little. You knew he was going to say yes. Iruka-kun wasn't there was he? Oh god he was there. You asked him right in front of Iruka? That must have killed him." Their easdroper was hateing Kakashi a little more at hearing this. He better not have made her Iruka-chan cry. _

"_I know alright. Are you trying to make me feel worse that I already am?"_

"_No sorry Tsunade-sama. I just hope these weeks end soon."_

"_Me to"_

So Kakashi was going to be gone for a while. Perfect timing. Now she could get Iruka before Kakashi came back from him mission. Yup and it would be so easy to. Naruto might be a problem thought. He was always hanging around Iruka, especially when Kakashi was gone. Oh well she'd think of something.

Done the first Chapter! YAY!!! Now tell me that you think ok. The next chapter will probably be up in the next day or so. (Got no life so got nothing better to do but make AMV all day and read.)

Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay another chapter. Sorry about the late update but I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this until my friend forced me to. So I will finish this story. Thanks so much for the reviews I loved them. Remember now this is not an Iru/sak and is a Kaka/Iru. Oh and another thing Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are around 18, 19 okay.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto never will TT If I did Kakashi and Iruka would get it on in the show and all the girls would be magically killed off.

**Warnings: **Will contain Yaoi or if not that shounen ai. Ok so if you don't like don't read.

**Comments: **Please. I would really like to know how good I am at writing and I won't know if I should stop if you don't tell me.

_Now on with the story!!_

--------------------------------

He awoke next to a cold spot. Kakashi had left before he woke up and never even thought to say goodbye. What an ass. Iruka rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. 10:00? Why hadn't his alarm went off? He was about to leave when he noticed a bright yellow sticky tab stuck on the side of the clock.

_Iruka_

_I thought you could use some extra sleep after last night wink wink. Anyway I'll see you when I get back and I love you._

_Kakashi_

Like it would have been from anyone else. He moved towards the shower and turned it on to full blast. He sighed as the hot water cascaded down his soar back. He hoped the mission would end soon. Stupid Kakashi. He would have to go find Naruto see if he was up for some ramen. He turned off the shower and got out. After he got dressed he left to go find the village's most hyper active ninja.

"Liar." Well he didn't have to go far. Naruto was sitting there glaring at Sakura-chan. Sasuke was standing beside him rolling his eye's.

"Naruto." He looked up and a smile replaced his frown almost instantly.

"Iruka-sensei! I'm hungry lets go out for some ramen?" Naruto said as he gripped on to Iruka's arm and pulled him along with him.

"But…" Was all Iruka could get out before Naruto stopped and turned back to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke. See ya later Sakura." When had Naruto dropped the chan? He was confused.

"Naruto what was all that about?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing much we were just asking Sakura how come she missed practise yesterday morning. She said her alarm clock didn't go off but I told her she was lying cause I know for a fact that she checks it at least five times before she goes to bed cause Ino told me cause…"

Naruto really had a way with going on and on. He looked over at Sasuke and noticed he was his normal quiet self. Maybe 'hanging' around Naruto more would make him a little more talkative.

Naruto pulled him over to there usual stools at the counter and the chef was already bringing their orders over to them. They were in the middle of eating and listening to Naruto's ramblings when Kiba and Shikamaru came in.

"There you are you baka! You were spouse to meet us an hour ago for training! Where were you? Have you been hanging around Kakashi-sensei to long or something? Come on." Kiba yelled at Naruto completely missing the fact Iruka-sensei was sitting right there.

"I'm sorry Kiba it was my fault. I distracted him." Iruka said with a smile.

"Iruka-sensei uhh I didn't see you there." Kiba paled a bit and gave a small smile hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"I'm coming I'm coming relax. Bye Iruka-sensei see you later. Come on Sasuke." Naruto waved and they all ran off. Peace and quiet now. He decide that going to grade that stack of papers in his office would probably be the best thing he could do right now.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura watched him go. She had been watching him since that incident with Naruto. That idiot. Trying to accuse her of lying- even thought she was- and then taking her Iruka away. Well not yet hers but he would be soon. Yup.

She followed him as he made his way to the academy and followed, thought not to close behind, as he went through the doors. She watched him as he went in to his class room and began to grade his papers. It took her awhile to build up her confidence to go and talk to him.

"Iruka-sensei," She smiled and knock on the door. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh Sakura-chan how are you? Come on in and have a seat. What is it you would like to ask me?" Iruka's polite mode kicked in and he even thought he wasn't in the mood for visitors -unless it was Kakashi or Naruto- he had to be nice.

"Oh well I was just wonde…" She was cut off by Genma as he barged into the room and he looked none to happy.

"Iruka go get that…that BRAT of yours before we kill him." Iruka didn't need to know which brat Genma was referring to. Iruka groaned. Why him….and why was Genma wiggling around so much?

"What did he do this time?" could he not leave him alone for one second? He was as bad as…he was as bad as Kakashi.

"Why don't you go see for yourself? I promise I won't hold you back when you try to kill him." Iruka got up and followed the antsy Genma, leaving Sakura completely forgotten.

Sakura blinked and watched him leave. Naruto was always ruining things for her. She'd get him back tomorrow. She turned and left for home to plot ways to kill Naruto and get Iruka.

------------------------------------

Didn't they know he had better things to do than this? Kiba had goaded Naruto to put itching powder in all of the Jounin's suites. The Hokage was at the front trying not to laugh and all the itching Jounin's were surrounding Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke and Shikamaru were standing off the side trying to look like they didn't know the two idiots in the middle.

"Can't I leave you along for more that one second?" All eyes turned to him. Angry words started to fly at him as they stopped one hand from itching to point at Iruka.

"Calm down please everyone just calm down. _Naruto get over here Now_." Iruka hissed at him.

"It wasn't my...."

"Don't even start. First you are going to personally write an apology to everyone here. _Everyone_. And second you will do one thing for each Jounin here is that understood?" Iruka looked…mad. Iruka was _never_ mad and if he was you better watch out cause he could get really _mean_.

"But I…" All sound in Naruto's throat died quickly at the look on Iruka-sensei's face. He gulped and stepped back a couple feet.

"Yes Iruka-sensei" Naruto squeaked out.

"Good. Now any other problems you _Jounin's_ have?" All the Jounin's were looking at Iruka like he had grown three heads. None of them had ever heard the man raise his voice. They all suddenly had a little sympathy for Kakashi. They all shook there heads no.

"You can go now Iruka." The Hokage spoke with a smile.

"Okay." And he turned and left the bewildered Jounin's behind.

---------------------------------

Being mad always made Iruka hungry for some weird reason and so he headed to get some ramen. Sakura was there eating and so he walked over to join her.

"Ahh Sakura-chan may I join you?" Sakura looked up and came face to face with her love. She blushed and stammered a yes.

"How are you? Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me before?" Iruka smiled as his order was placed in front of him.

"Oh it's nothing important never mind that. How are you?"

"Oh I'm very well thank you." They sat there and talked for what seemed like hours to Sakura but were only a few minutes in real time. Iruka finished eating as he was listening to Sakura talk about her day and rested his chin upon his left hand. Sakura smiled and turned to Iruka. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. Her thoughts diminished very quickly when she caught sight of Iruka's left hand. Upon it was his wedding ring. _His wedding ring_. She shut her eyes and turned away. Iruka saw this and wondered what was wrong.

"Sakura-chan was something wrong?"

"Wha? No I'm fine just tired." She quickly lied to him.

"Oh well then I'll walk you home." Iruka stated getting up.

"Oh you don't hav…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Its late and it's the least I could do." Sakura blushed and got up.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

They got to her house quit quickly to Sakura's disappointment. On the way Sakura had tried not to go with her feeling to grab Iruka's hand to entwine there fingers.

"Goodnight." Iruka smiled at her and waved.

"Goodnight." And Sakura immediately went inside.

--------------------------------------------

Iruka was tired when he entered the house. He barley took off any clothing before plopping on to the bed, face first, half asleep. He Groaned and turned over when the smell of Kakashi on the sheets was too much. He was almost asleep when he heard a knocking at the door. They hated him. They all really hated him. He got up with some restraint from his uncooperative body.

"What'd you want?" Iruka snapped before looking who it was. Two pairs of arms talked him to the ground.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei I didn't mean to make you mad please forgive me." Naruto sobbed into Iruka's chest. Iruka smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"It's okay I'm not mad anymore just don't do it again alright?"

"I'll try not to."

"Good now lets go to bed, ne?" Iruka tried to stifle his yawn.

"Okay." Since Naruto was over all the time he had his own room with some of his cloths and other belonging's. They said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

--------------------------------------------

Iruka woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. It was the sound of farm animals. Iruka hated it but Kakashi found it amusing so he kept it. He got up and showered and got dressed but as he was grabbing the papers he needed for his class, a strangled scream came from Naruto's room.

Iruka rushed into the room, his hand going for his kunai at his side. He dropped it along with his jaw. He covered his eyes and ran from the room screaming ewww. Naruto hadn't been screaming out in pain. There on the bed was a half Naked Naruto and a very naked Sasuke doing…stuff.

Iruka quickly grabbed the papers he needed for his class and rushed out of the door. He ran away from his own house and turned the corner and ran strait in to Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura." Iruka muttered and began to pick up the books he dropped.

"It's okay Iruka-sensei." Sakura said and happily helped him pick up the papers. There hands went for the same one and Iruka touched Sakura. Sakura blushed and Iruka just smiled and grabbed the last paper. At that moment Sasuke and Naruto came around the corner.

"Iruka-sensei sorry about this morning." Naruto blushed and was looking at the ground.

"It's okay really I should have knocked. It's just I herd you scream and…I'm sorry Naruto" Iruka was blushing as well and he looked over to Sasuke and saw a light blush on his cheeks.

"It's okay. How bout we all just forget about it okay?"

"Fine with me. I have to get to class now so I'll see you later. Thanks for the help Sakura-chan. Bye." Iruka turned and left leaving the three left behind.

Sasuke hadn't been paying attention to a word Naruto and Iruka had said. He had been watching Sakura. He saw the way she blushed and stared at Iruka. The way she looked angry at Naruto and him for interrupting what ever moment she thought was there. What was wrong with her?

"What did you do to Iruka-sensei Naruto?" Sakura was practically accusing Naruto of doing something horrible to him.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Why don't I believe that? You should stop being so selfish and leave Iruka alone. He shouldn't have to deal with a brat like you all the time." Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what was wrong with Sakura. She was in love with Iruka-sensei. She did know he was gay and married right?

"You're just jealous cause you know that Iruka-sensei likes me better."

"You wish Naruto. He would rather have an intellectual conversation then one with an idiot like you." Sasuke looked at her like she was stupid. Other then the fact she had just insulted his lover, she also used an untrue statement. Sasuke had seen the way Iruka had listened to Naruto and his stupid stories all the time. Iruka really loved to listen to them, even if he told it ten times in a row like he usually did.

"You're wrong!" Naruto shouted before he turned and ran. Sasuke was about to go after him but decided he should say something first.

"I know. Stay away from Iruka-sensei or I'll make you. He's married and loves Kakashi-sensei very much. If you do anything to mess that up I won't hold back."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Sasuke but you don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever. Just remember what I said." And he turned and left in search of Naruto.

_That Bastard. _Now she had to be even more careful then before. She didn't have time for this. Kakashi would be back soon and if she missed this chance she'd never forgive her self.

-------------------------------

**A/N: **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. I will try to have the next chapter up really soon before Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So Sorry to every one who is actually reading this story but my life has been really busy and I've had no time to write. Please forgive me and I will try to have the next chapter out soon. I will be writing it as you read this (maybe). Hopefully out by next week. Anyways enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto never will TT If I did Kakashi and Iruka would get it on in the show and all the girls would be magically killed off.

**Warnings: **Will contain Yaoi or if not that shounen ai. Ok so if you don't like don't read. And MAJOR OOC.

**Comments: **Please. I would really like to know how good I am at writing and I won't know if I should stop if you don't tell me.

_Now on with the story!_

Chapter 3

It had been a week and still no Kakashi. Some how Iruka wasn't surprised, Kakashi was always late. It had been a strange week at that. There seem to be some sort of tension between Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. It seems the boys didn't like to talk to her any more and she seemed just as fine with that as they were. Naruto had been busy all week doing all the letters and chores from the Jounin's so they didn't have much time to spend together. Why had he given Naruto such a stupid punishment? It really was kind of funny when you thought of it. Iruka decided to go and see if he was done for the day any way.

When Iruka turned the corner he saw Sasuke leaning against a wall, but no Naruto.

"Sasuke how are? Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke turned to look at him and nodded his head to the left. Iruka turned and sure enough there was Naruto painting a fence and a horrible job at that. Iruka cringed a little when he saw the bushes in the yard covered with the white paint. Who thought to leave Naruto unsupervised with a can of paint?

Iruka sighed and had nothing better to do so he took up a spot of the wall with Sasuke. They talked about a few things like how his day had been and how things were going at the academy while they waited for Naruto. He saw Sasuke smirk when Naruto almost dumped the paint on him self and could have swore he hear dope.

Iruka was having fun watching Naruto when Sakura came around the corner blocking his view of Naruto. He heard Sasuke swear under his breath.

"Hello Iruka-sensei," She said with a big smile on her face. "Sasuke" The smile disappeared for a second as she looked at Sasuke and then returned as she looked to Iruka.

"Hello Sakura-chan how are you?" Sasuke shook his head. Was it even possible for Iruka-sensei to be rude if even for a second? He had yet to tell anyone of what he had found out, not even Naruto. He hoped Kakashi-sensei would come back soon he was getting tired of having to threaten Sakura. He remembered three days ago…

"_Naruto, Sasuke would you like to go out for some Ramen?" He already knew the answer and they began to walk._

"_Can we watch a movie later to?" Iruka nodded to Naruto._

_Iruka and Naruto were talking. They did that a lot Sasuke mused. Ever since Naruto and he had started going out, Sasuke had gotten to go along with Naruto and Iruka to get ramen lots. Kakashi-sensei was usually also there and he and Kakashi were the quite ones while Naruto and Iruka never stopped talking._

_They were almost there when Sakura came around the corner and greeted them all with a smile. Iruka, being oblivious to everything, smiled back and Naruto looked away. Sasuke gave her an evil look the told her she had better leave now. She ignored it and continued to talk to Iruka._

"_Would you like to join us?" Why did he half to ask something like that. Sasuke didn't know if he would stop him self from hurting her if she tried anything. Stupid Naruto. He made him care for Iruka and Kakashi._

_When they had all sat down and ordered Naruto and Iruka continued there talk about…about…were the seriously talking about which ramen was the best? Dopes. He saw Sakura practically drooling over Iruka. He'd have to have another talk with her. They ate in silence except for the few comments between Naruto and Iruka. _

_When they were done (After having to wait for Naruto to finish) they got up to leave when Sakura make a small squeak of pain and fell forward. Iruka being closer caught her before she fell._

"_Sorry Iruka but I sprained my ankle while training and I thought it was better." Iruka was to busy helping her to notice she forgot the sensei part on his name. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't and he swore he saw red for a moment. He was really going to half to kill her. _

"_I'll help you home." Iruka stated and Sasuke saw Naruto's face fall a little._

"_I'll do it Iruka-sensei. I have to go home any way and it's on the way. Besides you and Naruto have plans don't you?" Sasuke said and felt happy as he say Naruto's face brighten and he looked like he wanted to glomp him. Sakura looked like she wanted to kill him slowly and Iruka just nodded in agreement._

"_Your right. Well then see you tomorrow. Bye Sakura hope your ankle feels better." Iruka said as he and Naruto started off, Naruto waving goodbye to him and gave him a wink._

_As soon as they were out of sight Sasuke started to walk off. He heard Sakura get up and follow him._

"_Ankle suddenly feeling better?"_

"_Teme!"_

"_I believe I told you to stay away from Iruka-sensei."_

"_You're not my mommy. I'll do what ever I want."_

"_If I catch you near him again I'll tell, and don't think I won't." _

"_Who are you going to tell? Iruka-sensei? Do you really think he'll believe you? Or are you going to tell Naruto? I'm really scared. You have nothing against me and you know it."_

"_Think what you want Sakura. If I catch you near him again I'll tell or do something worse. Get over your little crush and move on ort I'll do it for you." Sasuke then turned and walked away._

Sasuke shook his head from the thought. Why was he being so overprotective of Iruka-sensei? He wasn't sure him self but something about him wanted to hurt Sakura for even thinking that she could break up a marriage.

"So Iruka-sensei I was hoping you could help me out with something later?" That brought him out of his thoughts fast.

"Sure Sakura anything you need."

"Great I'll come by your house at six okay?"

"It's a date." Why did he have to say that? Why why why why why? Because he had no idea what was really going on and Sakura was right, Iruka wouldn't believe him if he told him. There were only two people Sasuke could think that could get through to Iruka right now. Kakashi and Naruto, and Kakashi wasn't here. Why him? He looked over to Naruto and noticed the boy cleaning up. Good this gave him enough time to tell him.

Sakura walked away as Naruto was walking towards them.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto waved before Sasuke muttered a sorry and goodbye as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him away. He didn't stop running until there were in side Naruto's house.

"Sasuke what is it? Do I look that hot covered in paint?" Naruto looked down at him self. He could be such a dope sometimes.

"No you don't you look like an idiot now got get cleaned up I have something to tell you." Naruto frowned and when to shower and change. When he got out half an hour later Sasuke was sitting on the couch and he looked nervous.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" he said as he sat across from him

"I have to tell you something and you have to promise to make it go through that thick skull of yours ok?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Sakura's obsessed with Iruka-sensei. She thinks she's in love with him" He skipped straight to the point. Naruto looked like he was about to laugh for a moment until he caught the seriousness in Sasuke's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just look at the way she's been acting around him. I've told her to stay away from him but she won't listen." Naruto looked a little surprised at that. Sasuke had tried to protect Iruka-sensei that was so…cute. He saw the look in Naruto's eyes but continued anyway.

"I don't think he'll believe me and I think he has a right to know. He's just a little clueless sometime you know. Like when Kakashi-sensei practically had to spell it out for Iruka-sensei that he liked him." Naruto grinned at that. They had flitted for months and when Kakashi asked him over for 'supper' Iruka still didn't get it until later that night.

"So you want me to tell him?"

"Yes and now before Sakura goes over there."

"Okay. But you're coming with me."

There was a knock at the door. It was only four or it couldn't be Sakura right? He opened the door and there were Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hi boy's come on in." Iruka let them in and shut the door. "Anything you wanted specifically other than to bug me?"

"Ummm actually there is. Naruto has something he wants to tell you."

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka sat down beside him.

"Well it's about

Sakura…shehasareallybigcrushonyouandthinksshesinlovewithyouandwantstodestroyyourmarriageandhaveyoualltoherself." Iruka Blinked.

"What was that? Slower this time."

"Sakura…she has a really big crush on you and thinks she's in love with you and wants to destroy your marriage and have you all to herself."

Iruka began laughing. "That's a good one Naruto." He stopped when he saw the serious face on Naruto and Sasuke.

"You can't be serious! That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard. It makes no sense and just because you're mad at Sakura doesn't mean you can make up stupid lies about her and then expect me to believe them."

"But it's true Iruka-sensei."

"Leaven now both of you before I really get mad." They both got up and left wanting to avoid his anger.

"Nice try Naruto." Sasuke looked at him hoping he wasn't to mad.

"Yeah yeah." Yup he was mad. "Well just have to wait until Kakashi-sensei gets home because he's such a pervert that he'll believe us. In the mean time we can keep Sakura away from Iruka-sensei."

"Yeah." Well this proved he wasn't a complete dope.

Sakura was so excited to be going to be alone with Iruka. She had dressed up in a short mini skirt and a shirt that showed lots of cleavage. She was on her way over when she heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura." Was that Sasuke? She turned and there he was sitting on a tree branch. What did he think he was doing?

"What do_ you_ want?"

"Where are you going?" He said as he jumped down beside her on the ground.

"Somewhere where you're not." and she was about to turn around and go when he spoke again.

"Well Hokage said we got to go on a mission because we haven't been on one lately and we got to go right now and it should only take about a day or so." He said all at once trying to hide his smile.

"No I can't go on mission right now I have things to do. Go do it your self." Sakura was angry. How dare anyone try and take away her night with Iruka.

"Nope sorry Hokage said we got to do it together and your part of our group so come on. If you want to go change first that would be better."

Sakura looked really angry. She turned around and stormed home to change as Sasuke smiled at her back.

At six, there was a pounding at Iruka's door. He opened it expecting Sakura but got Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I came to say I'm sorry for before and you were right we were just angry at Sakura." He was looking at him with such sincerity that Iruka had to forgive him. He never could stay mad at Naruto long.

"Fine just don't do it again." He said trying to keep up the angry face a little longer.

"Okay I won't. So yeah me and Sasuke and Sakura are going on a mission today. It isn't a long one but it might take a couple days. I came to say goodbye." Naruto smiled a little.

"Oh but Sakura was spouse to be coming over she needed help with something."

"Well were leaving right now so me and Sasuke will help her. So don't worry too much and I'll see you in a couple days. Bye." And he begun to turn and walk away.

"Goodbye Naruto." Iruka waved and then turned and went it to his house.

A/N: How was it? Leave an opinion please. More Kakashi next chapter…Hasn't been here for two chapters TT I'm sorry….anyways see u next time.


End file.
